dreamquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
In Aspera, since the beginning of time, there have been six Gods residing over each aspect of the world. The Gods (the females may also be called Goddesses) are beings of pure magic, and all powerful in all ways within the restrictions of the natural laws that govern them. The first of which is that no being, human or otherwise, can ever see, hear, or be directly contacted by a God unless than human or otherwise truly believes in that God. To a non-believer, the Gods (all or some) do not exist, and nothing any God can do in the world can change that. On the other side of that coin, only the true believers in a God will ever be blessed to be in the presence of their sacred leaders. Even the slightest doubt will lock a God out. Though the Gods control the forces of nature, they can have no direct influence over the decisions of the races of Aspera. If they attempt to use their power to intervene, they will simply find that they are powerless. They may only use their own powers for the betterment of Aspera, without the considerations of it’s peoples in mind. It is these laws which Simia, the Mother of the Gods, put into place that led to the creation of the Covenant of the Wizards. Over a thousand years in the past, the Gods convened and decided that they should have a single representative of their power that could roam the world and act on their behalf. And so the Gods selected beings from any of the races of Aspera, and gave them magical books that granted the access to any number of magical spells, most of which no one else in all of time aside from another Wizard would ever know. Whenever a Wizard died, the God selected another to train to take his or her place. It became such that the Wizard became an integral part of a God’s existence. Even now, churches and temples stand in honor of each and all of the Gods, though few true believers still remain. Following you’ll find basic descriptions of the six Gods of Aspera. Note that the people of Aspera, outside of Simia and Thea, rarely use the true name of a God. More often than not, they say “The God of the Land” or the like. Simia – The Sun – The Mother Simia is the high Goddess, and often worshipped by many Asperans as the one and only God of Aspera. Simia represents Justice, Honor, and Peace… and is often directly associated with the concept of “tranquility.” Thea – The Moon – The Female Goddess of the night, Thea is directly associated with females, the feminine form, and the Moon Cycle. Thea loathes the masculine form, and the weak position that many women take beneath men in Asperan Society. She is, among other things, the Goddess of Fertility, and the Arts. Oshon – The Land – The Mountain The God of wisdom, temperance, and hope, Oshon was the first male God and therefore the God most associated with masculinity. As a result he is the most direct rival of Thea. Oshon is most importantly the God of the Seasons. Neamus – The Sea – The Tempest Androgynous in nature, though Goddess she be, Neamus is the Goddess of patience, logic, and loyalty. The most serious of the Gods, she is often considered a prude by her siblings. Most important to note, however, is that she is the Goddess of Weather. Islanna – The Sky – The Child The Goddess love, desire, and temptation, Islanna is the most childish and carefree of all the Gods. She rules the winds and the clouds, and is most commonly associated with the concepts of monogamy and spontaneity… ironically. Cordak – The Underworld – Death The gravest of the Gods, Cordak represents the afterlife, mourning, and sorrow. He is a curious God, disconnected emotionally from the living. Though the other Gods mostly avoid him, he is the God of Redemption. © Dream Quest / Ian Jones 2006-2014